


Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Why Did I Write This?, singing bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After trying (and ultimately failing) to ask Steve out, Bucky resorts to desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm tired.
> 
> I watched 10 Things I Hate About You tonight, and I adore the scene where Patrick sings 'Can't Take MY Eyes Off You' to Kat. So, I decided to write this (it was either this or do a Stucky au of this movie). So yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

Until today, Bucky has never talked to Tony Stark. They have three classes together, and Tony is extremely outspoken in every single one, so much so that Bucky has never had an inkling to actually strike up a conversation with the other guy in the past, but he's been crashing and burning trying to ask Steve out, and really he's desperate by this point.

He finds Tony in the AV room, tinkering with the sound equipment, despite the fact that he's been kicked out of the club again (and the fact that Rhodey keeps letting him rejoin is a testament to how long they've been friends and how persistent Stark can be).

"Barnes," Tony states dryly keeping his head down, attention still on his project.

"Stark," Bucky retorts wandering around the room. He absentmindedly picks up a camera, turning it over in his hands. "You're still friends with that Bruce kid, right?"

"Banner?" Stark looks up in interest, quirking an eyebrow. "I might be. Why?"

Ignoring the question, Bucky puts the camera down and carefully asks, "He still play the trumpet?"

Stark crosses is arms, cocking his head to the side, scrutinizing Bucky through narrowed eyes. "You do know Banner is dating Betty Ross, right?"

"What? No, I'm not..." Bucky lets out a frustrated breath, running a hand down his face. "Look, I need Banner to play a song for me."

"A song?"

"Is there an echo in here?"

Stark huffs, amusement flickering across his face, and uncrosses his arms. "Is this about Rogers?"

Bucky opts not to answer, his eyes downcast as he starts wandering around the room again. "Can you tell me where Banner is or not?"

"I  _can_ , but that doesn't mean I should." Tony leans against the table, raising his eyebrows. "What's in it for me?"

Bucky clenches his hands into fists, fighting the urge to punch Stark in the face, and grits his teeth. "What do you want?"

" _That's_ unattractive," Tony mutters under his breath. He snorts when Bucky glares at him, pushing away from the table. "Look Barnes," Stark starts slowly pacing across the floor, "do you know what quid pro quo is?" Bucky sighs heavily, rolling his eyes, but doesn't answer. "It means you scratch my back, I scratch yours. Meaning, I'll tell you where Banner is if you let me sit with you and Rogers during lunch."

"Sit with us? Seriously?" Bucky shrugs. "Fine, sure. Now where's Banner?"

"Chemistry Club. It gets out in five minutes. Better hurry."

* * *

Bruce, who had been a lot easier to talk to than Tony Stark, is a man of his word, waiting for Bucky outside of the office the next day. His trumpet case is sitting by his feet, already open, and he's oiling one of the valves. He looks up at Bucky's approach, offering him a pale smile, and says, "I'm not great at sight reading."

"It's okay," Bucky replies handing over the sheet music. "Just try your best."

"Alright," Clint starts coming around the corner at a quick pace, holding an empty box. "I may have freed my brother's pet mice in the library."

"What?"

"It'll buy you some time." He shrugs, clearly having not thought his plan all the way through. "Nat's guarding the other entrance. Go." Clint nods towards the door, taking up his post against the wall, and Bucky exchanges a quick look with Bruce before they duck into the office. The secretary and the principal are already gone, no doubt rushing out the back exit to investigate the library, and Bucky hurries across the room to the PA system.

"Ready?" he asks glancing over at Bruce. Banner nods, readying his trumpet, and Bucky flicks the switch. A high-pitched ringing emits from the PA system, and Bucky immediately clamps his hands over his ears while Bruce winces. It dies down a few seconds later and Bucky meets Bruce's eyes for a brief moment before picking up the microphone. "This is for Steve."

Bruce starts playing the opening notes to the song, messing up a few times, and Bucky begins singing: " _You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you."_ His voice is rusty, a little shaky, and he's pretty sure he's doing a poor imitation of the Jersey Boys' version, but he keeps going...

" _I love you baby,"_ he belts out just as Bruce hits his stride, " _and if it's quite alright. I need you baby, to warm a lonely night..._ " He continues, noticing that Bruce's face is a little red from performing the instrumental portion of the song, and Bucky's pretty sure he's going to get suspended, but he doesn't care. " _Let me love you, baby. Let me love you."_

When the song ends, Bucky takes a breath and asks, "Hey, Rogers, you wanna go to a movie with me on Friday?"

His phone chimes just as the office door flies open. Principal Fury stands in the doorway, Ms. Hill right behind him, and Bucky gives them a sheepish grin. He's definitely going to get suspended.

* * *

Bucky does not get suspended, but Fury gives him, Bruce, and Clint a week's worth of detentions (Nat had the foresight to abandon her post when she realized the others had gotten caught). Steve's waiting for him outside of the office, an unreadable expression on his face, and for a brief moment Bucky actually thinks his plan didn't work, his stomach tied up in knots. The knots loosen when Rogers breaks out into a grin, shaking his head incredulously. "You could have just asked me out like a normal person."

Bucky almost tells Steve that he tried, that he has been trying all week, but instead he smirks, shrugging his shoulders. "Where's the fun in that?"

"You're an idiot, Barnes." Steve grabs a fistful of the taller guy's shirt, pulling him down so he can kiss him, and Bucky wraps one of his arms around Rogers' waist, returning the kiss. When they break apart, Steve rests his forehead against Bucky's and mutters, "And yes, I will go out with you."

([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sjPXqU2Ph8))


End file.
